


Plasitic Teeth and Metal Tongue, Can't Taste The Pomegranate Seeds(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [27]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/F, Parental Relationships, Podfic & Podficced Works, Robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Nya is an intern at Borg Industries who's unchecked ambition causes her to stumble across a top secret, morally and legally questionable walking experiment named Pixal.Pixal is the world's first fully sentient AI, and all she really wants is to go outside.Written by Bestboiuwu, rea by me
Relationships: Nya/P.I.X.A.L. (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago Podfics [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Collections: Podfic Library





	Plasitic Teeth and Metal Tongue, Can't Taste The Pomegranate Seeds(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Plasitic Teeth and Metal Tongue, Can't Taste The Pomegranate Seeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007607) by [Bestboiuwu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu). 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vpsb1ub8cgzbfb5/Plasitic_Teeth_and_Metal_Tongue%252C_Can%2527t_Taste_The_Pomegranate_Seeds_Ch1.mp3/file)


End file.
